


Sweet scent

by Kindred



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha Dante (Devil May Cry), Alpha/Omega, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), How Do I Tag, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nero doesn't know, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Nero (Devil May Cry), Possessive Dante (Devil May Cry), Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Dante (Devil May Cry), Uncle/Nephew Incest, set between game 4 and 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Dante woke to the most heavenly scent, he laid there for a moment trying to wrap his head around the scent as it stroked his senses…smells like omega in heat...
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Sweet scent

Dante woke to the most heavenly scent, he laid there for a moment trying to wrap his head around the scent as it stroked his senses…smells like omega in heat…he thought, a growled left his lips as he kicked the sheets off and stood up. He sniffed the air and snarled as he walked toward the bedroom door and flung it open, he door frame splintered as the alpha didn’t bother to unlock the door before he opens it. It has been a long time since he smelt omega in the heat he had almost forgotten what that beautiful scent was like,

The smell was stronger and was driving the Devil hunter crazy as he followed his nose to the spare room …the kid?…Dante frowned as he leaned against the door as he listens to the noses inside. He could hear sobbing and whimpers coming from inside Nero’s room …he’s in heat… his brain informed him … Nero is a fucking omega… Dante groaned as he licked his lips he looked down at his naked body seeing his cock was already hard and leaking …he’s mine… the alpha grinned as he yanked the door off its hinge and threw it to the side as he walks into the room to see his nephew writhing on the bed. He stood there watching the younger hunter sobbing into his pillow Dante followed his eyes to the Devil Bringer those demonic fingers as they were buried deep into his body, his thighs were soaked with slick. “D-Dante.” Came the whimper, snapping his eyes up to the youthful face of the whimpering teen.   
“Kid aren’t you full of surprises,” Dante growled as he walks over to the bed and scoops up the omega.   
“W-What is happening?” He sobbed as he buried his face into the alpha’s shoulders. The scent of the alpha was making Nero feel dizzy and cling to Dante tightly. 

Dante carried him back to his room and placed him onto the bed and growled at the sweat-covered omega, he felt his devil side claw at his mind wanting to break free, but there was time enough for that later. Right now he has omega whimpering and sobbing on his bed leaking slick all over the bedsheets. “Your omega your body needs alpha.” He didn’t think he could explain much more at this moment all he could think about is breeding his mouthy, stubborn nephew.   
“P-Please it hurts.” Nero choked as he felt Dante spread his hands long his hands parting them. The Devil hunter chuckled as he licked the slick off Nero’s thighs.   
“You sure you want my help kid? Once I’ve claimed you, you will belong to me.” He growled, his eyes turning black as he knelt above Nero and pinned his hands above his head.   
“YES!” He cried out, that was all Dante needed to hear as he slammed his cock into Nero’s body.

Nero screamed in relief to feel the alpha finely enter him, the older hunter started to slam into him his body reacted to him wanting whatever this devil is offering. He didn’t care it was rough that is what his body was craving and he moaned and begged Dante for more. His uncle was only too happy to give; Dante spread Nero’s thighs wide and watched as his cock disappeared into his gushing hole. He could see his knot and licked his lips as he speeds up his thrust and watched as his knot started to catch younger hunter’s rim. Snapping his hips harder he could hear Nero cry out as the knot popped in the omega. Dante grinned as he moved as he leaned down and started mouthing at his Nero’s throat as he growls into the omega’s ear. “Such a good omega, can’t wait for you to fill you with my pups.” He growled as he sinks his teeth into the younger devil’s neck, Nero let out a scream and arched his back off the bed his body shook as he covered their stomachs in cum.   
“D-Dante...” He whimpered as the alpha carried on rocking his hips as Nero’s body tighten around his cock and knot. Dante growled as he kept his teeth in the slender neck of his omega as he let a deep growl as he felt his knot burst and flood Nero with his seed.

Nero panted as he let Dante lick the back of his neck catching any blood that leaked lazily from bite “Taste so sweet.” He purred as he smeared blood up Nero’s throat and chin as he claimed his lips, the omega whimpered weakly as he kissed back, in the black of Dante’s head he knew this was wrong Nero is his nephew, tho the kid doesn’t know that he wasn’t planning on telling him that info any time soon.


End file.
